paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 17: A Shocking Discovery
Chapter 17: A Shocking Discovery Ryder ran out of The Lookout with the pictures and looked around for the pups. "Pups! Come here! I have to tell you something!" Ryder said as he called out to them. The pups then ran over to Ryder, eager to hear what he wanted to share with them. "What? What is it Ryder?" the pups all asked him. "You won't believe this. I found out why Marshall and Snowflake don't like Shawn; Shawn bullied them at Pup Training Camp," Ryder said. "What?!" all of the pups except Snowflake exclaimed. "Yes, and it was so bad that Marshall got injured and had to leave camp. He ended up going to Pup Training Camp two times just so he could complete it," Ryder explained. Again, all of the pups but Snowflake gasped. "That's terrible!" Skye cried out in concern for her friend. "I can't believe Shawn would do that! Poor Marshall!" Chase exclaimed in an upset voice. "Yeah, I watched a DVD and according to Marshall's paperwork, he got broken bones. That's why he had to leave camp!" Ryder added. "It's worse than you think Ryder!" Snowflake said before everyone turned to face her. "What do you mean, Snowflake?" Ryder asked suspiciously. "Right after Marshall left, Rocks and I became Shawn's victims. He continued to bully us until everyone left Pup Training Camp," Snowflake explained. "Oh, Snowflake. I didn't know that. I'm sorry to hear that," Ryder said before petting the husky pup. "We all are sorry Snowflake," Skye added before she and the other pups went up to Snowflake and hugged her. Once the group of pups separated from the hug, they turned back to Ryder. "Speaking of Rocks, I think everyone will be surprised by who he is," Ryder told the pups. "Who?" the pups asked. Ryder then kneeled down and showed the pups the pictures. "Take a look," Ryder replied back. The pups all stared at the pictures and looked closely. Once they saw the writing at the bottom, they all saw Rocky's name and gasped. "Rocky is Rocks?!" everyone exclaimed in shock. "Yes. I found this picture in Rocky's adoption papers from when he went to Pup Training Camp as well as a similar picture in Snowflake's paper files," Ryder replied. All of the pups just stared at Rocky. "Rocky, why didn't you tell us you went to camp with Snowflake and Marshall?" Zuma asked enthusiastically. "I forgot. It's been so long since I remembered seeing Snowflake and Marshall back from Pup Training Camp, that I didn't know it was them. Honest!" Rocky answered. "This is so cool!!!" Chase said considering the news they had just learned. "Oh my goodness. Rocky, I can't believe you were mine and Marshall's camping buddy!" Snowflake exclaimed, her tail wagging like crazy. "But wait, if you were at camp with Snowflake and Marshall, how come you didn't remember Shawn when we saw him?" Chase asked. "Like I said, it was a long time ago since I last saw Shawn. Plus, I didn't get bullied as much as Marshall and Snowflake when we were at camp. Still, I didn't like Shawn bullying us then or now," Rocky explained. Everyone understood, as Rocky turned towards Snowflake. "Snowflake, I- I can't believe it's you. We were best friends at camp ... And now we're friends now. I-I- I missed you!" Rocky said with watery eyes. "I-I missed you too Rocky. This is so sudden!" Snowflake agreed as her eyes got watery too. The two pups whined with wagging tails, until they just couldn't hold it in any longer. They had to let their emotions out. "Oh Snow!" Rocky exclaimed as he went to hug his friend. "Oh Rocks!" Snowflake cried out as she went to hug him. The two pups hugged each other while crying and wagging their tails like there was no tomorrow. They were so happy that they had found a friend that they thought they would never see again. "Awwwwww!" Ryder and the other pups said as they watched the two old friends hug. Once they separated from the hug, Ryder then told the pups that he was going to go visit Marshall. The pups decided to come too, and they all drove off to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, Ryder went into Marshall's room, and sat next to his bed. Marshall breathed slowly as he slept. Slowly though, he opened his eyes, yawned, and looked over at Ryder. "Hi Ryder," Marshall said softly. "Hello Marshall. I went through the paper files you told me about, and saw what you were talking about. I'm so sorry Marshall!" Ryder told the Dalmatian pup. "Thank you. It's a long story. There are some things you probably don't understand from the papers or DVD," Marshall said. "It's okay. Would you mind telling me? You don't have too if you don't want too," Ryder replied. "No! Ryder you deserve to know everything. I'll tell you," Marshall responded. Marshall then took a deep breath and began his story. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 18: Marshall's Story